Known prior arts of magnetic field sensors include the Hall-effect sensor and the electro dynamic transducer. The manufacturing process of Hall-effect sensors is complicated and costly. Due to its required large sizes, it is not practical to scale the electro dynamic transducers down into micro electromechanical system (MEMS) like semiconductor dimensions as desired by many modern electronic products and systems.